fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mastema
Summary Mastema is the eldest of all angels, the first of her kind, formed from Yaldabaoth’s magic and will, and instilled with the power of a dying star in her first moment. While she was the first of Yaldabaoth’s seven children, Mastema will forever be her favorite, and, from birth, was groomed to become Yaldabaoth’s right-hand, and, if things reached their lowest, her heir. In the beginning, Mastema was fanatically loyal to Yaldabaoth, believing in and accepting her every word and command without question. Throughout Heaven’s early years, she was instrumental in formulating much of its structure and laws, and was given the position of the Archangel of Justice, a judge and persecutor who would work to enforce Heaven’s laws. However, over time, she began to grow disillusioned. Not with her position, or with the laws she had upheld, but with Yaldabaoth. As Yaldabaoth became increasingly vain, lazy, and convinced of her own divinity, Mastema grew gradually more dissatisfied with her every action, finding her sloppy governance to be a plague upon Heaven. So, as Yaldabaoth became less and less active, Mastema slowly assumed the position she once took up, as Heaven’s absolute ruler. Eventually, while Mastema remained just the Archangel of Justice, she possessed all the real power in Heaven. She used her influence and power to erase all records of Yaldabaoth’s existence without her knowledge, turning her into a mythical figure, albeit the figure that is the center of Heaven’s religion. That way, Heaven, and all but the highest-ranking of angels, would never know that there was any rule but Mastema’s. When Lucifer rebelled against Heaven, Heaven, under Mastema’s rule, fought back hard, eventually pulling off a victory when Mastema’s younger sibling, Abaddon, defeated Lucifer in combat, and her army was routed. However, due to Lucifer’s exceptionally strong will, not even Mastema’s magic was capable of fully destroying her. So, instead, Mastema arranged in her sealing, deep within Hell, in the hopes that she would remain forever sealed, fighting against the absolute law of death that Mastema had left her with. Mastema continues to work towards the destruction of all things, carefully arranging so that every possible obstacle will be erased, so that her rule and her intentions can go unopposed. Only when all things are extinguished and only the Divine remains will Mastema truly relax. Appearance Mastema cuts an imposing, imperious figure, one that communicates her immense power and high position apparent at a glance. She is broad and muscular, with jet black skin. Her facial structure is like that of a sheep, and she has long, wool-like, fluffy black hair that goes all the way down to her waist. Her eyes are big, and brown, with the rectangular pupils of a sheep; she has the ears of one, too. But in the place of hooves, her hands instead have razor-sharp claws. Her horns are the huge, curling horns of a ram, and above them floats a halo of exceptional size and brightness. She has the fuzzy tail of a sheep, the hooves and legs of one; but her teeth are another matter. As opposed to a sheep's teeth, she has teeth that more resemble that of a predator, obviously tailored towards tearing flesh apart. She has a single pair of massive black wings. Her wardrobe is mostly made up of pale colors, such as white, beige, and cream, to go with her otherwise all-black appearance. She wears a lot of traditional heavenly robes, tabards, and capes, decorated in a way befitting of her high standing. She also wears sweatshirts and sweaters - often ribbed ones, and simple, poofy pants. Her wardrobe is topped off with a massive, ornate black crown, which she settles right between her horns, and rarely removes. In Mastema's "super" form, her fur, feathers, and skin turn pure white, making her a glowing, pristine angel. She grows a second pair of arms, equal in size to the first, and a second pair of wings. Personality Mastema is, at heart, an angry and hateful person. She is egotistical and self-righteous, possessing an intense obsession with all things related to order, justice, and law. As far as she is concerned, her ideals are the only right ones; all others are nothing but stains upon the Divine. Mastema is strict, power-hungry, and demanding, expecting absolute obedience from all who follow her. In public, she is a charismatic, passionate speaker - but, in private, she reveals her true self; an abrasive, foul-mouthed, and short-tempered monster. Mastema sees herself as Heaven's rightful ruler, descended from the Divine. She is a tyrant, looking upon virtually all others. While she appreciates the power she has, it is not and never will be enough - she desires more, and more, until she has enough to destroy absolutely everything. Despite her draconian leadership style, Mastema absolutely believes that she is doing the right thing, and that all that goes against her is evil. She sees herself as the most divine and pure of all things, and strongly believes in justice, order, morality, and conformity. She loathes what she sees as selfish and disordered behavior, and is extremely clean and organized. While she hates virtually everything, she reserves a special, intense hatred for demons, which she sees as the absolute worst of the worst, scum to be culled. She is also a massive hypocrite, using her divine right and "noble goals" to excuse all of her actions, even the most selfish and indulgent. She is high-strung, uptight, unforgiving, and judgmental, lacking any semblance of honor or restraint, as she believes they only get in the way of justice. She strongly believes that evil actions done in the name of good are the greatest good, a pure and noble form of self-sacrifice that must be honored. The ends justify the means, after all, and if the end is absolute good, what means should not be used? Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Mastema, Samael, Death, Thanatos, Hades, etc. Classification: The First Angel, Archangel of Justice Alignment: Lawful Evil Color Identity: White/Green Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old Date of Birth: The "First Day" Height: 7'5 Weight: 250 - 300 lbs Likes: Justice and order, relaxing, controlling others, destroying things, philosophy and theology, cute cartoons Dislikes: Everything else Affiliation: "Justice" Combat Statistics Tier: At least 3-C, Low 2-C with Big Bang Necrocosm | At least 3-C, likely higher. Low 2-C with Big Bang Necrocosm | At least 3-C, likely higher. Low 2-C with Big Bang Necrocosm Powers and Abilities: Mastery in Martial Arts, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Barrier Creation, Destruction (Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure), Hatred Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Probability and Causality Manipulation), Dream Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slow, stop, and accelerate time; potent enough to accelerate from the beginning of a supermassive black hole's lifespan to the end in under a second), Conceptual Manipulation (Can completely control a mage's concepts and redefine them as she pleases), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Power Nullification (Can analyze and counter essentially any spell as it's being cast), Power Mimicry (Can analyze and copy other spells to use them herself, or copy techniques from the souls of angels connected to Heaven's Halo), Absorption, Fusionism, Summoning (Can summon other angels, demons, and even alternate versions of herself from other timelines), Sealing, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Reality Warping, Matter, Mind, Soul, Conceptual, and Causality Manipulation, among many others), Partial Acausality (Has her own personal causality, which disconnects her from traditional cause and effect; unaffected by changes to the past), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (Composed out of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; her existence is bound to the curses she inflicts on others, allowing her to return from death if the curses remain), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from nothing but data) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Abaddon, Jophiel, and Lucifer, considerably stronger than the likes of most Galactic Witches and Demon Lords. Has complete control of and is more powerful than Heaven's Halo, a supercomputer large enough to surround a galaxy and that can devastate galaxies with its firepower or gradually burn them for magical energy), Universe level+ with Big Bang Necrocosm (Triggers a cosmic event comparable to a Big Bang that completely erases the universe it's used within) | At least Galaxy level (Much stronger than her base form, being the fusion of many alternate Mastemas, and easily destroyed galaxies across Heaven and in other universes), likely higher (Her presence alone resulted in the slow, gradual destruction of space and time, present and past, eating away at Heaven's structure rapidly and destroying galaxies in the past and future). Universe level+ with Big Bang Necrocosm | At least Galaxy level, likely higher (Initially equal to Super Mastema, and only grew increasingly powerful as her hatred intensified). Universe level+ with Big Bang Necrocosm Speed: Massively FTL+ (Mastema can rapidly fly across large stretches of Heaven, a universe, and is vastly faster than the likes of Base Deleter) | Massively FTL+ (Much, much faster than her base form) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Stronger than Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit) | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class, likely higher | At least Galactic Class, likely higher Durability: At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level, likely higher | At least Galaxy level, likely higher Stamina: Limitless. Range: Multi-Universal, though her hate emanates throughout all of existence and all timelines Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Mastema is a leader and tactician of extraordinary intelligence, groomed from birth to be as brilliant of a leader as possible. While she may not be Abaddon's equal in combat skills, Mastema is a strategist of extreme skill, having fought against and eventually orchestrated Lucifer's defeat in her first rebellion. She is also quite the philosopher and theologist, with a highly developed understanding of Heaven's religion, and of the world. She created Heaven's Halo, the galaxy-sized supercomputer that manages many of Heaven's affairs, and has complete control over its systems and operations. This understanding also makes her a very, very, very powerful mage, with a deep understanding of all the world's laws and forces, and the knowledge needed to control them all with magic. Weaknesses: Mastema is extremely arrogant and self-righteous. Big Bang Necrocosm cannot be easily used during combat, as it takes time and concentration, and if Mastema is panicking or rushing, she may mess it up. In addition, Mastema will be killed if she's caught in its effects. Key: Mastema | Super Mastema | Pure Mastema Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Given Mastema’s fearsome reputation and extremely long lifespan, it should come as no surprise to know that her magical array is of the highest quality. Refined through hundreds of millions of years, it has only grown stronger and stronger. Of course, an array like hers is well-suited to all kinds of magic, extremely resistant to damage, and very hardy and quick to recover. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Mastema can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Mastema’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel across intergalactic distances. Radar: Mastema’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Mastema’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Mastema's magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Powerful magical barriers and spells are a part of her body, allowing her to withstand magical attacks from opponents on her level. The power of her physical blows is comparable to that of her magical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. Whereas other mages generally keep this restricted when they don’t need it so that they can act normally in the world, Mastema does no such thing. This is in part because it is near impossible for her, as her constant anxiety and stress prevent her from relaxing normally. She simply has so many things to do that it becomes necessary to process everything at top speed. Besides, Mastema isn't going to limit herself to interact with others; if they can't keep up with her, that's their problem. Angel: Mastema was the first of all angels, Heaven’s firstborn, fashioned from Yaldabaoth’s will and from drifting stardust. As an angel, Mastema has all the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Fruit of Life:' Unlike the vast majority of other angels, Mastema possesses the magical organ known as the Fruit of Life, an organ that all seraphs possess. The Fruit of Life is like a seraph’s stellar core, a mass of high-power, high-density magic that acts as an infinite supply of magical energy, synthesized from the infinite potential released by the Big Bang that created Heaven. The power that emanates from the Fruit of Life acts as a protective barrier for Mastema, protecting her from harm and flooding her body with power. It regulates her body and maintains it through her own will, preventing others from infringing upon herself and her agency. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining and energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' An angel can teleport immense distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Thanatos: As the Archangel of Justice, Mastema presides over it in its most absolute forms; death and destruction. Within Mastema burns a billion-year old hatred of all things, nearly as old as she is, a desire to bring all of existence into a perfect state of eternal order and peace in the form of absolute destruction. With this result, all things will return to the Original Spirit, the order that existed before the world was stained by desire and sin. She works towards this in the simplest, but most brutally effective way - in the form of absolute destruction. Mastema can manipulate death and bring destruction with absolute ease. She can induce death with a passing thought, and carve out paths of ordered oblivion with the simplest sweeps of her magic. It is an absolute impartial ability that treats all things equally, living or unliving, existing or not, physical or spiritual. She can redefine the entirety of an opponent’s concepts as she pleases, forcing an utter conceptual death onto them that completely erases them from existence, leaving not even the smallest fragments of concepts or magic behind. She simply ends the possibility of life in its entirety. Past and future mean nothing to death on such a scale. Every single one of Mastema’s attacks are dripping with her burning, endless hatred and murderous intent, weaponized to increase her power. It constantly fuels her, granting her the intense emotions that magic thrives on. Her magic is so deeply saturated with malice that witnessing it is enough to erase the unprotected from existence, and as little as her presence draws all things around her closer to death. This may be more subtle, or extremely direct; they may simply just die instantly, causality may warp to make sure their choices and those of others guide them to their death, or they may be overpowered by her indomitable willpower and become mindless instruments of destruction. Analyzing her deeply malicious and destructive magic is dangerous, as it exposes her opponent to the full depths of her hatred, something that can rip into their soul and kill them just as all of her magic can. *'Big Bang Necrocosm:' Mastema’s most powerful attack. By creating a void - the void within Mastema works just fine, though she must transport it outside of herself before it triggers - Mastema can manipulate quantum mechanics within it to replicate the conditions prior to the beginning of a universe, causing a destructive cosmic event comparable to a Big Bang in scope. While a Big Bang ushers the creation of a new universe, this replication is tainted by Mastema’s magic, so instead, all it brings is death, erasing everything caught within from existence and creating absolutely nothing. It simply eradicates a universe in its entirety, past and present, in an instant. To prevent herself from being destroyed by her own attack, Mastema must teleport to another universe as soon as it activates, leaving the universe she fled to its fate. In addition, she cannot utilize it easily in combat; it takes time and concentration to get the perfect conditions for the attack, and if Mastema is stressed or panicking, she may screw up the specifics. *'Sheol Necrocosmos:' Mastema’s inner world, the ultimate embodiment of her existence and ideals. It is contained within her soul, yet paradoxically can exist outside of her just the same. It is inseparable from her existence, made up of her most defined concepts. In the end, they are one in the same, and Sheol Necrocosmos shows through in all of her magic and in all of her actions. She can bring it into existence as something similar to a pocket dimension, or drag opponents into it, whether just their soul or their bodies as well. :Within Sheol Necrocosmos, they will be subject to the full weight of her enmity and her extremely strong concepts. While Mastema can manipulate parts of it to have different effects and can warp its scenery if she pleases, there remains some immutable facts to its existence. The only law it has as a constant is death; all things that aren’t Mastema are hit by the full force of her magic, making existing within it a constant struggle. Those who die within it are completely erased from existence, body, soul, concepts, and all, effectively never existing. :Sheol Necrocosmos has no other laws by default, though Mastema can apply others to it if she wishes. There are no physical laws, making normally impossible feats and magic that goes against physics much easier. In terms of scenery, normally, there is nothing. It is just a endless, blank void, lacking any colors or definition, even directions. Mastema can manifest scenery within it, such as barren, dead planets, if she pleases, and its effective size and storage capacity is equivalent to a particularly large galaxy. Judicator: Mastema can control and create “laws” over a large area, forcing her will and vision on creation. Any attempt to go against these laws is impossible without using magic to twist and break them, just as it is impossible to go against the laws of physics. Even with magic, due to Mastema’s immense power, doing so is highly difficult. She can use her laws to prevent movement, bar others from speaking or looking at her, or even just entertaining thoughts of opposition, let alone actually opposing her, and deny any advantages they may have. If someone manages to break one of her laws, they are “punished”; Mastema’s will assaults them, imprinting them with a law of death. They may not die in an instant, or in a day, or even a year, but when it comes to their lowest moment, a result the law has worked towards, warping causality and time to reach her target’s death, the law of death will take effect, claiming their soul and erasing it in its entirety. Mastema can inflict others with this curse whenever she pleases. *'Divine Persecution:' All of Mastema’s magic carries a punishment for all the sins of her target. These sins are not something that were determined by the world; Mastema judges what is a sin and what is not, and her magic affects them appropriately. Of course, such subjective grounds makes it extremely easy to abuse, and Mastema can certainly judge them for sins they have not committed if she’s stubborn enough about it. :The specifics of sins vary, but many things are judged and found to necessitate punishment. Every life her target has taken, whether directly or indirectly. Every lie they’ve told, all those they’ve betrayed, and all the pain they’ve caused. And the greatest sin of all, at least in Mastema’s eyes - every moment they’ve spent alive when Mastema’s foremost desire is their death. :Mastema cannot judge sins she is not aware of, but the effects of Divine Persecution are greatly amplified the more she hates her target. The punishment manifests as a poisonous curse, eating away at her opponent’s soul more and more with every blow, an agonizing, creeping death that seeps through their concepts and destroys them from within. It exploits every weakness, the worst of which is guilt; the worse the opponent feels about their sins, the worse Mastema’s magic eats away at them. While someone without a scrap of remorse would be able to resist its effects more easily, it will never be denied, as it is far more dependent on Mastema’s loathing. *'Fall:' As the Archangel of Justice, Mastema can, with the utmost of ease, strip an angel of their halo and wings, resulting in their Fall from Heaven, into the form of a fallen angel. Her deep knowledge on angels allows her to reverse the effects if she pleases, allowing her to regrow her own wings and halo if she somehow Fell. Logos: A heavenly martial art, developed by Yaldabaoth, taught to her archangels, and spread throughout Heaven through programming and tutelage. It is a martial art dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being, using it in its entirety in combat. All angels have knowledge of its foundation programmed into them, an instinctual fallback in combat situations. A big part of Logos is clearing the user’s mind so they can best focus on combat and duty. Even one’s emotions and identity are just distractions, distractions that must be swept away. While this is legitimately of value to Yaldabaoth as its founder, it was also meant to aid in preventing angels from forming distinct identities and emotions. Due to their general lack of any strong identity or emotions, angels are incredibly well-suited to the use of Logos, one of the things that makes them so dangerous. Logos has a simple but devastating function. Instead of depending on physical blows, a user of Logos also depends on attacks of pure magic. These attacks have no substance or force; the user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an attack that never occurred. These attacks are instantaneous once delivered, and cannot be dodged normally. Instead, they must be predicted and deflected through magical means. This is something any mage can potentially do given the willpower to make it happen, but few take it to the level that angels do with Logos. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and purely magical attacks, so an opponent must defend themselves from the physical attacks while staying aware of any magical attacks. Of the many users of Logos, few are anywhere near Mastema’s level. She has perfectly weaved its use into all of her magical techniques and mastered all of its applications. She is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat and the use of magic, and is easily capable of applying Logos to any of her techniques, even the most powerful. *'Limbo:' Through her mastery of Logos, Mastema can phase her body in and out of existence to avoid attacks. While such a thing could be easily negated with powerful magic, Mastema is a different case. Her inner world, all her hate and malice and destructive power shows through like this, so attacks simply pass into her body and are erased from existence. Mastema’s physical attacks carry this same trait, allowing her to easily erase others from existence and inflict her extremely powerful death magic with them, even with just as little as passing through an opponent. Heaven’s Halo: Heaven’s massive supercomputer system, created by Mastema herself, surrounding the galaxy that contains Heaven’s capital city and most important infrastructure like a ring. While a supercomputer, it is an angel in its own right, though it lacks much self-awareness. Made in the wake of the original supercomputer system’s destruction, Mastema improved on its design significantly, creating an extraordinarily powerful supercomputer that manages much of Heaven on its own. While many of its components were created by Jophiel and other members of the Angelic Research Bureau, the core design is Mastema’s and it is under her complete control, functioning at her disposal. She is connected to it at all times, using its computing systems to support her own. It connects to every computer in Heaven, and all of its angels, recording their souls and thoughts, allowing Mastema to access them whenever she pleases. Mastema can exploit this, combined with a backdoor she secretly programmed into the angelic template, to take control of virtually any angel, flooding their consciousness with her hate and overpowering them. They become little more than a mindless monster working in pursuit of Mastema’s goals. Mastema remains connected to it regardless of distance, and can summon it to her location whenever she pleases. If she desires, she could feasibly incorporate the entirety of Heaven’s Halo’s systems into her own body and soul. *'Armaments:' Heaven’s Halo is heavily armed with magical weaponry which only activates at Mastema’s command, and staffed nearly entirely with angels completely loyal to her. It can fire high-power magical attacks using its own nearly infinite source of magical energy, or by drawing on the energy of angels from across Heaven, using their souls as fuel. In the same way, it can burn up galaxies, supermassive black holes, and other cosmic objects. While its firepower is exceptional, capable of easily devastating galaxies, it is much weaker than Mastema and therefore takes a supportive role in battles. *'Countercasting:' Using Heaven’s Halo to amplify her computing abilities, Mastema can easily analyze and then counter spells used against her. The longer the casting time, the easier it is to do so, though Mastema can easily counter spells with no casting time as long as she predicts their use and times the counter well. Spells can still slip through if they are strong enough that Mastema can’t counter them completely, or if she isn’t able to analyze them sufficiently in time. In addition, an important part of countering is overpowering her opponent’s will with her own, and if that isn’t possible, the spell can go through. Many spells are modified to be more difficult to counter, anyways. Due to her analysis of the spells, Mastema can then proceed to use and modify them herself. It is very possible for her to analyze an opponent and their inner world, and then produce spells designed explicitly to counter their existence. Spear of Destiny: A simple polearm - more of a glaive than a spear - manifested from Mastema’s sheer willpower and eternal hatred. Formed from what seems to be darkness, yet shining with an unnatural light, the Spear of Destiny is Mastema’s preferred weapon in combat. It carries her magic with every single blow, inducing absolute death and destruction amplified by a punishment for her opponent’s sins. However, this is only the most basic aspect of its powers. The Spear of Destiny warps the world in an attempt to always strike its opponent with a single, lethal blow that forces a “destiny” of death upon them, a destiny so strong that most opponents are completely erased from time and space - body, soul, concepts, everything simply ceases to be, leaving not even dust. It steals every concept its target has, and reapplies them as concepts of death to absolutely destroy them. Wounds from the Spear of Destiny do not heal easily, and removing a Spear inflicts its damage once again. Yet as long as it is stuck within its target, it eats at their soul more and more, making removing it an appealing concept. The ways in which the Spear of Destiny warps the world are varied, and are limited only by Mastema’s creativity and magical knowledge. As a result, the Spear of Destiny can do things like bend space and erase distance to instantly impale an opponent, pick apart causality to strike in an instant between instants, manipulating events in a short period of time to assure the blow lands, manipulate probability to make an effective strike more likely, and warp time. Time may slow, or stop, or the Spear may even slip out of space and into time’s flow to strike from and at a different point in time. She can even use Logos so that it manifests instantly impaling an opponent. Mastema can manifest and attack with multiple Spears of Destiny at once. Something like impaling an opponent a hundred times over with a hundred Spears of Destiny striking from a hundred different points in time is very possible. In fact, she constantly stocks up Spears of Destiny for this purpose, utilizing them and storing them away in the flow of time outside of fights. She can use it as a melee weapon, or fire it as a projectile. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Trivia * Mastema is based off more traditional depictions of Satan as an accuser and one of God's agents, as opposed to Lucifer, who is based on the more modern idea of Satan being a rebellious fallen angel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Barrier Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Seal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Spear Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2